While We're Gone: South American Floodplain
2 Million Years in the Future...and like that short-lived series called Life After People, humans are nowhere to be found. The only remnants of their existence by this point are the satellites they left behind to monitor Earth's progress while they're gone. Specially designed to withstand even the most wretched of orbital conditions, these revolving cameras are solar-powered, giving them ostensibly an indefinite source of energy. And this time, we have them aimed down towards South America, where the climate is beginning to change indeed for our dear friends of the rainforest. Without humans to harm the environment, the rainforest has slowly returned over the past million years or so, same for the countless species that live there. However, the cooling weather has caused things to become a bit less forested than normal. This is because, by 2 Million Years time, the ice caps in the north and south poles begin to advance forward. Eventually, they reached Patagonia, and the rainforests that so many animals called home is now in jeopardy. While not quite a savannah yet, what was once Brazil and Venezuela have become a tropical floodplain. Think like a modern day Pantanal, and you'll have a good idea on the ecology. Here, you'll find that the more water-oriented species have fared very well here. Among the major contenders for herbivores in this environment is the Muckrat; a descendant of the capybara that has become a bit bigger than its ancestors. They act similarly to hippos now, eating water grasses with large incisors and slowly-developing canine teeth. These canines are not meant to eat, but to either fend off rival males during the mating season; or far more commonly, to fend off an ancient enemy: the Floodprowler! It may look like a big, water weasel, but it's actually a descendant of the giant river otter. Having no humans to hunt them, exploit their habitat, or compete for food, their numbers were able to return over the 2 million years without us. They attack now similarly to a crocodile or caiman (the latter is another staple of the Floodprowler diet), ambushing Muckrats as they attempt to drink from the rivers and lakes that are constantly flooded during the rainy season. But not every creature on the floodplains wants to eat the Muckrat; many animals have learned to leave the trees and adapt to a more terrestrial existence. We'll see the results of this new lifestyle in about 3 Million Years, but for now, we'll highlight a few notable entries in this new ecosystem. Starting from the primates, we have the Capukari; descendant of the white-fronted capuchin, these golden orange-furred monkeys are one of several primates and prosimians that will survive the Ice Age to come. They live in troops of up to 20, coming down from the trees to drink from the rivers near their primary resting areas. Eating a variety of foods, they migrate along with the Muckrats as a means to protect them from some rather nasty predators. Most notably, a prototype of the infamous Carakiller called the Seriarlenken. They're well-adapted to life on the grasslands, but these days will usually live out in the open, where they can properly stretch their legs. Further joined in the herd department are the Priccaries; large, porcupine-like descendants of the peccary that use their more spiky features to fend off attackers. Very opportunistic, these big pigs are one of the biggest non-aquatic creatures on the floodplains, having no predators as an adult. But their young are vulnerable to predation, so they live in 20-30 member-strong sounders as protection against an ancient enemy. This being the fierce Oncadon; a descendant of the ocelot, and far more stealthy than a fellow big cat known as Smiloguar. Both are mentioned in similar veins because of a noted feature: Sharp saber-teeth that can crush the windpipes of any unwary victims. However, there are two wrenches in this well-oiled machine; the first being competition for food between the two felines, and the second being the Seriarlenken. In a feat of irony, these descendants of the terror birds are beginning to outcompete their feline counterparts. Eventually, only one of these two cats will be left standing. But, for right now, it's business as usual as more arboreal residents begin to descend down to the waterhole. The most notable of these is not a bird or mammal, but a reptile. A descendant of the green iguana known as the Whiptail Leaftrimmer, a large reptile that roams both the trees and the ground in search of vegetation. In 2 Million Years time, South America is slowly growing a much different makeover than before. While we'd love to stay and show every niched creature, we have other places to get to before the Ice Age hits. So for now, we leave it here and move on to Africa, where we see how their creatures have adapted to this new, cooler climate. Category:While We're Gone Category:Future Earth Category:2 Million Years Category:South American Floodplain Category:Dinoboygreen